Desire for You
by Colorific
Summary: Pan's love for Trunks pushes her to make a wish on the Black-star Dragonballs, regardless of its consequences
1. A wish in my heart

Read

====

"Trunks." Pan stared down at her trembling hands, clammy with cold sweat. She fiddled with her fingers, while trying her hardest to say something. Words just would not escape her mouth, like a cage, keeping the sound from leaving her throat. Swallowing the lump, she attempted to tell Trunks what she thought in her heart, the deepest depth of her mind.

"Yes Pan-chan?" Trunks smiled widely at her. They were close, close friends. She liked to have thought that she was closer to him than her uncle Goten, but that just couldn't be. They were friends since a long time ago and she just could not compare with that.

Pan blushed at the thought of what she was going to say. She didn't want to embarrass herself, or make Trunks angry enough to hate her. She couldn't live with herself if Trunks hated her! Her heart would be shattered and she could not go on, knowing that the person she loved hated her very being. "Otomo-dachi," Pan turned to face Trunks. They were standing in a field of pink and yellow flowers. A breeze so gentle and small flew past them, ruffling loose garments of clothing, and threads of hair. She looked up at him with sincere eyes. "Trunks, you're one of my best friends."

"You're my good friend too!" Trunks spread his arms to his side in a friendly gesture. He patted her on the shoulder and kept on his dreamy smile, as if he never got tired of it.

"Yeah…" Pan mumbled uneasily. She took her eyes away from him and turned them to the flowers that surrounded them. The petals were a blur and she could not make out a single individual flower. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't going blind, when a small mist started to enter in the field. "Trunks," Pan stared at him seriously now. "I don't care what happens, you can hate me if you want, I am well prepared for that," But in fact she was dreading at what he might reply. "Trunks…" She inhaled and held her breath for a few seconds.

"Yes?" Trunks asked her, still keeping that smile of his.

"I love you!" Pan blurted out. She shot her head down and squinted, straining her ears to listen to his respond. There was nothing. With curiosity controlling her, she lifted her head to see his beautiful face, hopefully not in anger. "Trunks…?" Pan whispered. He was still wearing that stunning smile of his, a gorgeous grin that brightened up his face. "You're not upset?"

"Pan…" His voice was fading into the thick mist that was now just filling up the field. "I… hate… you…" Pan widened her eyes. This was not the kind of response she wanted to hear from him. "I never want to see you again… never…"

"What?" Pan reached out to grab his hand. "No! Trunks, why!?" When she closed her hands to grip something, all there was mist, and nothing else. Trunks was disappearing into the fog and from her life. "Trunks! Don't go!" She was about to cry, her heart had been shattered, and it was so easy for him to say that. He even had a smile on when he said it. Did he really mean that? She crouched low to the ground, hugging her knees tight to herself. Streams were running down her cheeks like two warm rivers. "Trunks…" She rasped out in a soft whisper through her tears. Her throat was drying up and it became sore. It was harder to intake air. She felt as if she was going to suffocate. Just when she thought she'd faint…

"Pan, wake up!" A hand firmly, yet softly, shook at her shoulder. Her back was facing the intruder of her dreams and she moaned out of annoyance. "Pan, we're going to Capsule corp. for a party today." The deep voice whispered in her ear. Pan slowly opened her eyes, to realize that she had been dreaming… no, she was not dreaming because it was a nightmare. To think, that that might actually happen if she expressed her feelings to him in real life. She would hide her feelings in and never show them to anyone.

"Daddy?" Pan flipped over to face her father, wearing those glasses that she always thought looked dorky on him. He went to open up the blinds, releasing the sunrays and planting them in her eyes. She squinted and put a hand up to block the light. "Ugh… what time is it?" She sat up and grabbed her alarm clock that read nine o'clock. "Ah! My alarm clock didn't go off!" She yelped.

"Yes it did." Gohan chuckled and took the clock out of her hands, then placed it back at her nightstand. "You just over slept and didn't hear it. But I'm sure your mom and I could hear it just well. Why do you need it to be so loud anyways?"

"It's because, things like this might happen!" She crossed her arms and flopped back on to her pillow. "I'll over sleep…" She yawned and closed her eyes.

"Hey! Get up!" Gohan went over and tickled Pan in the sides. She wriggled and laughed, trying to get out of his hold. She finally had to run for it. Shooting up into the air, she flew out of her bedroom, looking back as her dad followed her through the door, making loud thumping noised as he chased after her.

"Come and get me dad!" She stuck her tongue out and turned back around, but then stopped abruptly. "Mama!" She yelled in surprise. "Ah!" She found herself sitting on her dad's shoulders, with her arms around the top of his head, just above his nerdish glasses.

"Pan, how many times have I told you? No flying in the house." Videl shook her finger at her daughter disapprovingly. "And you, Gohan, should not be encouraging her." She set her eyes on Gohan and glared.

"Oh, come on, a little fun now a days isn't so bad. And what about you? Didn't you fly up to the top of the book shelf the other day?" Gohan said, defensively.

"That's different!" Videl put her hands to her hips. "I was cleaning it! There was no other way."

"What about the ladder." Gohan said, pointing to the roller ladder that hung to the top of the bookcase that surrounded their living room. "You could've used that."

"It was too bothersome, the easiest way was by flight." Videl said.

"Yeah…" Gohan said, not paying attention. He'd let Videl win this one. Besides, if she didn't practice bukujustu, her ki control will dwindle to nothing and she would loose the ability to fly.

"Pan, dress up please." Videl crossed her arms and placed one hand under her chin thoughtfully. "I mean, they _are_ celebrating _your_ birthday today. It would be rude to come dressed in your pajamas."

"'Kassan!" Pan whined. "I know how to act at parties, and I know what to wear." Pan jumped off her dad's shoulders. "When's the party starting?" She asked.

"In an hour, it's a whole day party, all for you!" Gohan grinned. "Aren't you the lucky one?"

"Yeah…" Pan smiled, rubbing her nose. "I guess I'll go get ready then." She left and headed back to her bedroom, pondering over her dream, and the meaning. Perhaps she was dreaming the future? Or was it her most dreaded thought? If only dreams were straight forward with their meanings… Pan thought.

After shutting the door to her room, she jumped and plopped herself onto her soft bouncy bed, burying her face in it's sheets, tangling her thoughts in each wrinkle. She scrunched a handful of cloth in each of her hands and let out a sob.

"Trunks…" She whispered after turning to face the ceiling. Putting the back of her hand on her forehead, she let out an uneasy laugh. "What and I thinking…?" With her other hand she wiped a tear away from her cheeks. "Trunks is way older than me, and there are plenty of other boys who like me."

There was a knock at her door. "Pan? You finished yet?" Gohan asked.

"Five minutes!" She hollered back. Placing her hands to her sides, palm flat on the bed, she sprang up and headed for her closet, deciding that: "It's my birthday today, I'll just enjoy it and forget about Trunks. I don't even know why I liked him in the first place."

The party had already started and everyone was waiting for the guest of honor. There were tables with chips, sandwiches, gourmet dishes, and all kinds of drinks. There was barely any room left on the tables, yet chefs were still hauling in dishes. Sunlight was shinning through the dome of Capsule corp. It illuminated the decorations hanging around the ceiling. The dome they were in was warm and full of trees and grass, with a small stream here or there. Pan felt a rush of energy when entering, after being out in the windy weather outside; strange how the wind picked up so quickly, when it was still and peaceful in the morning.

When everyone saw Gohan and Videl enter, they all ran to greet them, with hellos and slaps on the back. Everyone said their hellos except for Vejita, who was sitting on a picnic cloth, with closed eyes, concentrating on something, and Trunks, standing by a tree, talking with Goten, who was on his cell phone.

Trunks faced Pan and when he noticed her, he ran over and patted her on the head. "Happy birthday Pan!" He smiled, the same smile he had in her dream, and she tensed up, feeling as if she was going to relive that dream.

"Trunks-kun!" Goten waved his hand in the air to draw Trunks's attention towards him. He was waving his yellow cell-phone for a few seconds, and then went back to talking on it. "Palace said that she has a friend that might be interested in you." Goten said, as Trunks walked over to him, Pan following out curiosity.

"What?" Trunks asked, scratching the back of his head. "Are you trying to force me to date again?" Trunks said sternly, crossing his arms. "I don't need your help."

"C'mon!" Goten pleaded. "She said that she'd only go out if her friend could have a date too!" Goten put the phone closer to his ear. "Hold on Palace." Goten then turned to face Trunks with large puppy dog eyes. "Please Trunks? I really want to go out with her."

Trunks closed his eyes in annoyance. "You're too old to do that silly face now Goten."

"But dad does it all the time." Goten pointed out, pointing at his dad, Goku, stuffing his face at the tables. He continued with his cute adorable face.

"Damn, but it works all the time." Trunks confessed. "All right, we'll see. But I can't guarantee I'll like her." He told Goten, flipping his hair.

"Not that "dream girl" crap again?" Goten crossed his arms, looked to the side, and leaned on one leg. "You'll never get your "dream girl" so don't even bother."

"That's _my_ own business!" Trunks argued back, and then put his hands to his sides. "I might not go out with you're girlfriend's friend anymore, if you keep talking like that." He threatened.

"All right! All right! Chill!" Goten put his arms up. "Trunks-kun." He added.

"Dream girl?" Pan whispered loud enough for Goten and Trunks to hear.

"It's nothing Pan-chan." Trunks pushed her off the subject. "Let's go have some fun." He led Pan to the tables, where most of the food was gone, thanks to Goku, Gohan, and Vejita. There was Piccolo hovering in the air also, but all he did was meditate.

"Piccolo…?" Goten went over to the green Namek. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Piccolo opened one eye and peered at Goten. He then closed it and said nothing for a few seconds. "Dragonballs."

"Yeah!" Trunks piped in. "Mom gathered the Dragonballs. I don't know why though, maybe for Pan's birthday wish?" Trunks said, patting Pan's head.

Pan didn't like the way she was being treated. She didn't want to be just a little kid to Trunks. Not some annoying child that clung to him, but someone he could share his thoughts and just talk to with. Trunks, if only you could see me that way… Pan thought, looking down to the grass, unmoving, except for the trampling feet of Goten and Trunks.

"O'kaasan!" Trunks yelled across the room to where his mother stood, talking to Chichi and Videl. She turned to him and waved, mouthing a hello. "Hey mom! Why do you have the Dragonballs?" He asked.

"I just thought I'd collect them. No reason!" Bulma yelled back. The she returned to talking with the others.

"She must have plenty of time now, since I took over Capsule Corp." Trunks explained. Piccolo mumbled and went back to meditating.

'Dream girl'. The words sang through Pan's head. If only she could be his dream girl! "Piccolo!" She yelled.

"What?" Piccolo said calmly, though he was starting sound rather peeved.

"Where's the Dragonballs?" She asked, tugging on his cape.

"How should I know? I just sense that they're here." He answered.

"I would think that they're in the lab." Trunks told Pan. "But why would you want to know?" He questioned.

"No reason." Pan chirped. Smiling at him, giving him her best innocent little girl smile she possible could.

Pan tiptoed her way around Capsule Corp., being careful not to stir up any loud noises that could signal he snooping around. She crept like a mouse around the many halls in the giant building, searching for a door with a sign saying: LAB

She had made a quick lie, saying that she needed to go use the bathroom. Instead, she had a plan, growing in her head, something she could not ignore. A tingling that spread through out her whole body until she could not hold it in and had to go on with her actions. Her excitement grew, knowing that Trunks might love her soon.

Her feet stopped dead in its tracks and she halted, staring at a large door, labeled: LAB. She had reached her destination!

Pan slowly turned the knob, and whispered: "Dreams will come true, and wishes shall be granted!"

====

Chapter super long! Oh, well, please review, cause it makes me feel better.

Please correct me if you spot any misspelling, grammar, or anything else that's wrong.

Xie xie.


	2. Spare this planet please

story bad? boo hoo hoo boo hoo hoo

Bulma always does weird stuff.

there's a reason for the BSdragonballs!! and then end! you'll see! EVERYONE WILL KNOW!

====

"Oh, Trunks." Pan whispered silently to herself. "If only you would see me as someone more than just a friend or child."

The wind was blowing and her orange handkerchief that she wore on her head was bright against the sunlight. Her hair and loose clothing ruffled along with the green grass against the breeze.

She put a hand to her warm head and kneeled down to seven golden balls that lay beside her, except that they were the Black Star Dragonballs. She had seen the black stars as she was quietly slipped outside to a field surrounded by trees. How had Bulma gotten her hands on these? Were they not scattered across the universe?

"I guess Bulma really _does_ have plenty of time on her hands. Of course she did build a new rocket a few months ago." Pan pondered out loud, but then went back to focus on her objective.

Her reflection shone against the surface of the Five Star Dragonball. She moved a piece of free hair away from her face and stood up in front of the balls. She held her hands up into the sky and yelled to the Dragon. Her words echoed in the power of the light and an immense Dragon was now rising into the sky. The day was turned into night and dark gloomy clouds gathered, threatening everything under it.

When everything had quieted down, an extremely long dragon in the color of emeralds floated above her, it's mane flying around his head, and its whiskers billowing about. "Why have you summoned me?" It boomed in a deep and frightening voice. Pan almost fell to the ground with terror.

"First, a favor… please?" Pan looked up at the dragon with pleading eyes. She hoped that he would at least listen to her.

The dragon seemed to have contemplated this for a long time and finally roared: "What is it?"

Pan's face lit up and she hoped around cheerfully when the dragon ordered her to tell him what her favor was, or he would not listen to her favor. "Gomen nasai," Pan bowed her head in respect and spoke up. "I would greatly appreciate it if you would not destroy the Earth!" She yelled up at him, high in the sky.

"You are about to make a selfish wish." He questioned flatly, almost nonchalantly. It was like he knew she was and didn't feel the need to ask. His statement caught her off guard.

Pan considered her wish and thought long and hard. Indeed, it was a selfish wish, but who cared! As long as she could… as long as… she was so excited about it she couldn't get the words out. Why didn't she think of this before? The whole time she had been fantasizing about it, the Dragonballs were waiting for her to go find them to make a wish! She mentally thanked Bulma for gathering them for her.

"For making a selfish wish, there would need to be a punishment." The dragon boomed. A low growl could be heard and it rumbled the land.

Pan balanced herself and cried out: "Please! Do anything but destroy the Earth! ANYTHING!" She pleaded. Her hands were together and her fingers were interlaced with each other.

The dragon thought this over and decided that it was okay, for he could do something else. "All right." His deep voice answered. "Now, what is your wish?"

Pan took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and exhaled. She opened her eyes and they were filled with such excitement that they almost leaked out of her, spilling onto the dark world. "I wish…" she took her time with the wish. "To be…" She took in one last deep breath, and then hollered up to the dragon. "I WISH TO BE TRUNKS'S DREAM GIRL!"

There was a brilliant flash of light that blinded Pan as she quickly brought her hands up to her face as an instinct to protect herself. A numbing sensation filled her senses and she felt as if she was floating in water. From the tips of her toes and fingers, a pain was erecting in her. It spread throughout her body, until it reached her heart. She wanted to scream, but it felt as if her mouth was sealed shut. She couldn't move and the pain was becoming so intense that if she didn't scream it out soon, she thought she'd die.

Then it stopped.

It was over and a tingling was left behind. She didn't hurt anymore; she was just there, a being who was just born. The coolness of the wind was upon her flesh and her mind soon caught up with her.

Pan looked around her and noticed that everything around her was back to normal. The sky was blue again with few clouds and the dragon was gone, so were the dragon balls.

She shivered and hugged herself for warmth, when she felt her bare arms on her stomach. Pan tilted her head down to observe herself and saw that she was naked! From head to toe she wore nothing.

"I think it was that way!" Pan's ears perked up as she heard the faded voice of her father yelling to the others. She had to get away as it would be embarrassing for everyone to see her in the nude. She looked around the grassy ground to maybe see some of the clothes she was wearing earlier just lying near by, but the thought escaped her as a river of hair fell to her side. When she turned the other way, the hair followed. She tugged on it and felt a pressure on her head. It was her hair, but it was longer than she thought the length of her hair was. She was also taller than she remembered. There was a branch next to her head that she shouldn't have been able to reach, but she was easily able to snatch it off the tree with a snap.

"What _was_ that?!" Pan heard the soft voice of Goten from afar.

Oh no, she thought. If they found her here, what would they think!? She jumped in the air, but just fell flat on her butt. "What?" She yelped with surprise that she could not fly. "What is this?" She stood up and tried to fly again, but she didn't go anywhere. The footsteps of few were coming closer to her ears. She made her hands into fists, closed her eyes, and tried with all her might to fly away.

Pan felt herself rise above the ground and gently hover over the trees. Her eyes opened and she found herself hovering a good few feet over the tops of the trees. She sent her Ki in the direction of west and she flew east, to where her home lay. Her flying was slow, and it was difficult, but she kept up the pace and flew off.

"What just happened?" Trunks asked as he went through trees to a clearing near the front of Capsule Corp. The heat made him tug at his purple scarf, letting the cooler air enter his shirt to cool him off.

"I'm not too sure." Goten whispered. "But it looked like the Dragonballs were used." He said as he followed Trunks out of the trees, dusting some leaves off of himself.

"It turned night all of a sudden, and then there was lightning! But everything went back to normal is if nothing had happened." Trunks thought out loud, walking forward, looking up at the sky. "Dragonballs…" he whispered. He kept walking until he tripped over a protruding tree root and fell face first into the grass. "Ouch!" He cried as he pulled his face out of the ground, rubbing his nose.

"Hahaha!" Goten laughed at him, pointing. "Nice one Trunks-kun!" He walked over to where Trunks fell, still laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" Trunks whined. "Stop laugh…" Trunks caught sight of something that didn't belong. "What's that?" Trunks looked before him and saw an orange piece of cloth and went over to pick it up. He examined it closely and when he realized who's it was, he went running back to the building, pushing Goten aside.

"Trunks! Wait! What's got you so hyped up!?" Goten called to Trunks as he ran after him.

Trunks pushed open the doors to the room where the party was being held. Everyone turned to watch him with a quizzical face.

"What is it Trunks?" Bulma went over to her son who was panting for breath. "Did you find out what happened?" Trunks's face was grim. "It was the Dragonballs wasn't it?"

"Yeah mom, you were right." Trunks said quietly as he looked off to the side. "And I think I know who used them." Trunks held up the piece of cloth he found out to his mother and she took it into her hands and looked it over.

"What is this?" She asked, holding it.

"It's Pan's!" Gohan ran over to where Bulma and Trunks were and took the piece of cloth away. "Where'd you find it Trunks?" He asked, forcefully. His voice was loud and full of concern only a father would have. "Tell me Trunks! Where is she!?"

"What's all the yelling about?" Goten came running in from behind and found everyone staring at Gohan and Trunks. Gohan looked extremely peeved. "Bro! What are you so mad about?" He asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Trunks…" Gohan's voice was deathly silent. "Where is my daughter?"

Trunks kept his gaze away from Gohan's and whispered something that Gohan couldn't hear. It was too soft for even a saijayin's acute hearing.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"I _said_… I don't know…" Trunks whispered louder this time.

"What do you mean!?!" Gohan yelled. "How can you not know where she is!! If something happened to her you are to blame because the last person she was with was you!" He pointed a finger in Trunk's face.

"Chill out Gohan!" Goten came to Trunk's rescue. "It is not _his_ fault. Besides! You don't even know if she's missing or not!" Goten went forward past Trunks and shoved Gohan in the shoulders. Gohan moved back a step and regained his balance.

"What would _you_ know!? You're not the one with a daughter who has been missing for three hours!" Gohan glared at his little brother. "How would _you_ know how I feel?" He pushed Goten backwards with his index finger in the chest.

Goten stumbled back, but steadied himself before he hit Trunks, who moved out of the way. Goten narrowed his eyes and glared at Gohan with a deep and passionate loathing. "Why you…" He hissed.

Goten was about to lunge onto Gohan when Trunks held him back. "No Goten." He warned. Goten stopped his plan of attack and cooled off, stepping aside for Trunks. Trunks went up to Gohan and looked at him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Gohan. But I don't know where Pan went. She usually runs off to places by her self anyways. I'm sure she's fine. She probably just dropped this." Trunks emphasized by pointing to the cloth Gohan held.

Gohan sighed and closed his eyes. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry Trunks." Gohan apologized, turning away. Everyone was staring at him, except for Vejita and Piccolo. Videl walked over to him and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned.

"Man, I've never seen Gohan that angry before." Goten said, putting his arm on one of Trunk's shoulder and leaned with one leg crossed over the other. "It wasn't a big deal… ow!" Goten fell off of Trunks as Chichi hit Goten behind the head.

"Goten, you're not a parent, you wouldn't understand!" Chichi scolded. "It's the worst feeling to have when you don't know where your child is! Is he lost? Kidnapped?!" Chichi crossed her hands together close to her face and she looked up to the ceiling with teary eyes. "I think I have to lie down." She said as she put the back of her hand to her forehead.

"What do you think Pan did with the Dragonballs?" Bulma inquired, putting a finger to her lips in thought. "I hope it's not a selfish wish."

"Why… mom?" Trunks asked, apprehensively, dreading the answer he might get.

"It was the Black Star Dragonballs." She answered. "If she made a selfish wish…" Bulma put on a worried face, shaking her head side to side. Her blue hair flew around her face.

"Don't say it mom!" Trunks admonished. "Pan is smart enough to know not to make a selfish wish." Trunks said, mostly to calm himself down, but it seemed to calm Bulma down also.

"I suppose you are correct, Trunks." Bulma said, walking off.

"What do you think she wished for?" Goten asked, picking himself off the ground. He was just recovering from his mother's brutal assault. "'kaasan!!" He whined. "Wish she wasn't so violent…Ouchies…" He said, rubbing the bump growing on his head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Trunks brushed Goten off and went to get some water near where Goku was still eating. "Man, he has a bottomless stomach…"

Pan slowly hovered her way towards her house. The sun was hot on her back and the wind was cold as it kissed her skin. She shivered and continued her way in the sky. Her new butt-long hair blew in the wind behind her. When she looked down, she could see several dots gather around because she had escalated quite high into the sky. The people looked like ants in her eyes, and it seemed that they all gathered around to watch something.

Pan's saijayin years caught voices from some people on the ground.

"Did you see that!? Is that a naked woman flying in the sky!?" "Mommy! Is that an angel!?" "I think I'm seeing things…"

Pan covered herself as much as she could with her arms and picked up speed in her flight. The faster she reached home, the better. She was airborne for just a few more minutes when she could spot her house down on the ground. She happily decreased in altitude and went near her open window. She flew inside and landed. It was much warmer on the inside and she could relax a bit, knowing that no one was watching her. She looked herself over in her body mirror and gazed at the transformation that had taken place.

"Amazing…" She stared gapingly at herself. She was so pretty, this new person. Pan just could not believe it was her. She took a handful of hair and stared at it. Her new hair was so shiny and smooth, not like the hair she had before where it was all rough and tough. It reached past her shoulders and ended at her waist. Her eyes grew wide when she looked at her bosoms. She really _had_ changed. She didn't even look like her old self now, except for the eyes. She still had the same eyes. The same eyes that her soul was kept in. A breeze picked up and she held herself shivering. "Got to get some clothes." She said rummaging through her closet.

None of her clothes would fit and she was forced to head to her mother's room to find some suitable outfit. When she reached the door of her parents' room, she slowly opened the door to enter. A large bed was in the center with floral print on the sheets. A few bookshelves lay on the wall across the bed and was so full of books that some were lying on the floor next to it. A door was adjacent to her and she went into it knowing that it would lead to the closet. And what a closet it was. It was enormous! So big that it could be another room. She went inside to pick something to wear, something that suited her taste.

"Mom sure has a lot of clothes." Pan mumbled as she searched though racks and racks of shirts, dresses, pants, and more. She even found clothes from when her mom was a teenager. There was a blue long shirt that read, "Fight" on the front of it. It was something that she would never wear. Instead she picked a long sleeved white turtle neck and a pink dress. "That'd be something a woman would wear, especially Trunk's 'dream girl'!" She then attempted to find a real bra, not those crummy training ones, or sports bra. And maybe some girly underwear, after all, she was here looking for Clothes someone girly would wear, someone that Trunks liked would wear.

When she finished dressing herself up, she went to the standing mirror in the corner of the closet. She was a good five feet seven inches tall and had a damn good figure along with it. The white turtleneck hugged her sides and the pink dress flirted around her ankles.

Pan worried about if she was doing the right thing. It was pretty selfish of her to make a wish on love, when it should have come naturally. "But if Trunks loves me like this, it _would_ be natural, I just wouldn't be natural, the love would still be." Pan reassured herself. Everything she ever did, she made sure that she felt at ease about it. If she didn't like it, she wouldn't do it.

Pan walked over to a wall on her left that was filled with shoes, all the shoes she could imagine. There were tall ones, black ones, pink ones, small ones, normal ones, and perfect ones. She picked out the perfect one, a white colored not too high-heeled boot. Its partner boot stood right next to it like a mirror image. Pan took the boots down and slowly zipped the zipper on the side of the boots down. Her feet gently filled the shoes out, and she zipped them up. They were comfortable and easy to walk in, like slipper you wear inside your home. The tops reached half way up below the knees and were covered with the dress so you couldn't tell. The tips were not pointy, but almost a round square edge that didn't pinch her toes like some of the other shoes her mom had.

Pan filled out the empty space on the wall by moving the shoes around it just a bit, so now it looked like nothing had happened at all. "I hope she doesn't miss these," she whispered. "Or recognize them."

There was a screech and Pan momentarily froze, she wasn't allowed to be in her parent's closet… they probably wont even know who she was! Pan dashed for her room where her open window was a took a tiny peek out of it, just enough so no one could see her if they were outside. A blue car was parked outside and two people got out of it. It was her mother and her father, looking rather worried and upset. Her mother combed through her hair and closed her eyes, trying to relax herself. Her dad on the other hand, slammed the door shut and almost broke the car. "We need a stern lecture when we see Pan again."

Videl nodded and they both headed for the front door, Gohan digging through his pocket for his keys. There was a jingling and soon a key was opening the front door. "Oh no…" Pan whispered softly into the wall. She took a piece of paper from her desk that was near her bed and a mechanical pencil. She wrote a note on it quickly, scribbling as fast as she could, yet neat enough for legible handwriting. Placing the note on her bed, she silently went to her open window and waited until she could hear her parents inside the house moving around. When she felt safe enough, she jumped out the window and landed in the grass under her open window.

She didn't wait to see if they came into her room or not. They would find the note and everything would be okay. The note would make it all better. She hurriedly dashed off, running in the direction of capsule corp. and into town. She didn't dare risk flying and let her father sense her ki energy. Besides, it had been minimized; she could barely fly, let alone probably fire a ki blast. "Trunks, I'm coming."

Pan started to walk when she was in West City. It would have seemed strange to run dressed like she was. Her hair rested gently behind her and single strands of hair would float in the air. She caught eyes of several guys, but the only pair she wanted to see her was Trunks's.

She remembered the first time she felt a crush on him. It was a few years ago when she was just a small child. She had gotten hurt playing in a tree; she fell off. Trunks was there watching over her and when he heard her crying he came over and picked her up, setting her in his lap as he sat down on the green grass. He asked her what happened and she pointed to her knee, where it hit the ground. He pulled up her legging and found a bruise building up. Luckily, it wasn't bleeding. He gave it a kiss and stood her up, letting her pants cover up the bruise again. "Feel all better now, Pan-chan?" He asked. She gave him a smile and went back to playing. It was only when she was a little older that she had felt that moment so cute. But far from the romantic scene she thought in her mind.

Pan didn't know how much she had been reminiscing when she found that she had almost passed Capsule Corp. She quickly turned around and headed for the entrance, the people inside clearly visible through the clear glass doors. She didn't see Trunks anywhere in there though.

The door opened automatically as she stepped in front of it, making a whooshing sound as it slid past her. A cool gust of air slapped her in the face as she entered the facility.

Everyone looked at her. She looked at none, though she could feel all the stares stabbing into her head. Its needle sharp gazes prick her skin. She tried not to face any of them, but all their eyes… she couldn't take it. She looked at each of them. The women gossiped and the men stared. One man went up to her, clearing his throat as he did so.

"Excuse me ma'am," He waited for her to turn to face him. "Can I help you?" He asked, being very polite. He looked almost as old as Dr. Briefs was.

"Um…" She didn't know how to reply to him. Was she going to say: 'I'm looking for my future boyfriend. You can't miss him, he's got violet hair.' Pan was about to open her mouth to say something, but she couldn't think of anything to tell him. She didn't need to though.

"Ikeda-san!" A woman's voice pierced through the air. Pan turned to see Bulma stampeding over. "Shouldn't you be working?" She asked him, putting her hands to her hips.

"Hai, gomen, gomen." The guy bowed out of respect and silently marched off, but she heard him whisper. "She's not even boss anymore! Whiney old bag." Pan giggled at his comment when she heard Bulma cough to get attention.

"Oh." She turned to face Bulma's glares and shrunk away from them.

"Could you tell me who you are, young lady?" Bulma inquired, hands never leaving her hips. She wore blue pants and a white shirt striped with blue horizontally. A maroon scarf hung around her neck. Pan didn't answer. She hadn't thought up of a name yet. "Ahem, your name?" Bulma asked, a little fiercer this time.

Pan hadn't thought as far as a name yet. It never occurred to her that she would need a new name. She was always a reckless go-getter. But now was not the time to criticize herself. "Akiko." She silently replied.

"Nice name, Akiko-jo." Bulma smiled at her. "What can I do for you?" Bulma put a hand on Pan's shoulder and she stared at it uneasily.

"Um…" Pan didn't know what to do. All she wanted was for Trunks to love her back as much as she loved him. This was turning into a crisis she couldn't handle. The pressure was crushing her train of thought and she thought she'd spill the beans right there and then about what she did.

"Well? Need a car? Want something fixed?" Yes, like her heart. Bulma was oblivious to Pan's nervousness. Perspiration was forming beads at the top of her forehead.

"Um…" Pan mumbled.

"Hmm." Bulma let go and crossed her hands. "Where're you from?" She asked, giving up on the girl's needs. "What city?"

"I… I don't know." Pan said slowly as she fiddles with her fingers behind her back. She looked up into Bulma's eyes. She was almost as tall as Bulma was, except that she was at least a few centimeters shorter.

Bulma looked strangely at Pan. "All right." She said quietly. "Who're your parents?" She asked gently.

"Uh…" Pan looked to the ground, mumbling. She couldn't tell her that she was Gohan's daughter. She'd know right away it was she. She'd be sent home and would be grounded until the Dragonballs were recovered!

"Are you lost?" Bulma asked.

"Yes." Pan answered, and she _was_ lost. Her mind, logic, heart… Where'd they go? Did they leave when she made the wish? Did they go with her old body? She'd find out later. "I think I'm lost."

====

Review please - cause.. I'm running low on writting inspiration. I just can't stand to write unless there's a purpose.

And if there are spelling errors you see, tell me.


End file.
